


Hug

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: (again lol), (just a tiny bit), Angst, Canon Compliant, Crying, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Self projection, cuz im sad :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: When everything felt like shit, all Hwanwoong needed was a hug.
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo seowoong posted when I wrote this 
> 
> Anyways enjoy

  
So many thoughts rushed passed his mind, pounded against his brain. It was a headache. No, that was an understatement. It was a whole _body ache_. Everything hurt, and even when he was so absorbed in his thoughts, too out of it to realize how sore his limbs were, everything still hurt. It was exhausting and it was unrelenting, constantly burdening him with reminder after reminder, thoughts that he, in a normal, healthy mindset, would’ve dismissed. He would try his best to convince himself otherwise, that ‘ _ no, he wasn’t the worst human being on earth _ ’, or that ‘ _no, he wasn’t dragging the team down_ ’ , or even ‘ _ no, everyone didn’t hate him _ ’, but his mind could not accept it.

And, yes, maybe Hwanwoong was a limp, sore body splayed across the wood-tiled dance studio floor doing absolutely nothing but lying down in a pool of his own sweat and tears. But it felt way better than choreographing, going home to sleep, or, hell,  _standing_ . He was just lying down, crying, damp sleeves only spreading his tears across his face at this point.

God, he felt so helpless. He wanted to get up off the floor, but it felt so hard to. He could sleep where he laid if he wanted, but even that seemed hard to do.

Hwanwoong stared at the ceiling light, vision blurry with the infinite amount of tears in his eyes. He covered his eyes with his arms so the light wasn’t in his eyes. The thought of someone walking in on him like this lingered in his mind. It scared him, but maybe it would be one of the members. It still scared him, but he felt comforted at the thought of clinging to his members, clinging onto the warmth he felt like he was lacking at the moment. He wanted to cry into them, and they would let him, and they would be patient with him, careful not to poke him with questions and force the answers out of him.

As if on cue, someone opened the studio doors, and Hwanwoong’s heart dropped. Hwanwoong was glad he already had his arms covering his face, because he wasn’t going to say a thing if the person were to ask him what’s wrong.

“See you’re doing amazing work. Can’t wait to have a whole dance where it’s just us lying down.”

A teasing voice brightly filled the room. The owner of that voice tugged the tiniest grin at the corner of Hwanwoong’s mouth, relief pouring down hard onto his body as he accidentally let out a wet chortle meant to be a somewhat self-deprecating laugh and instead sounding like a sad, choked whimper-sob.

Seoho, although he wasn’t the best with feelings, was Hwanwoong’s strongest support. Neither of them had emotional talk as one of their strongpoints, but they respected each other’s emotions nonetheless and were the best at cheering people up because of it. Seoho and Hwanwoong had a mutual understanding of each other. Maybe it was because they were together the longest out of the other four, but they knew what the other was thinking and what they needed at times like these.

And so, Hwanwoong was picked up off the ground, and pulled into warm arms.

A sob left Hwanwoong’s lips, his arms falling onto Seoho’s shoulders as he buried his face into the crook of the older’s neck and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // panic attacks (?)  
> im not sure if that’s a trigger warning but it did hurt while writing it so. yeah lol
> 
> this is after pd101 so Seoho is Gunmin

  
It wasn’t that cold out, just a late spring night, the remaining bits of winter air nipping at the warm skin exposed to feel the unexpected coolness.

Hwanwoong sat on the swing, rocking back and forth as the breeze carried him. Sometimes, there was a gust that made him shiver, but it was calm for the most part. He visited this swing in the playground of the apartment complex frequently, but this time was a more painful.

Today felt cold, colder than how others might have perceived it. To Hwanwoong, it's a consuming type, one that wrapped around his body, clawed at his skin. He shivered, wearing only a t-shirt and sweatpants but no intent to go inside anytime soon. His hand clenched the fabric at the middle of his chest, aiding the deep breathes he let out. His heart ached, and the air at the end of each breath was shakier than the last.

“You did well,” he tried to convince himself with a weak whisper, almost desperate. It hurt how much he didn’t believe it. “You did...” He out the softest sob, so quiet it's terribly miserable.

Tears that had already formed at the corners of his eyes began to fall from the ducts, silently rolling down Hwanwoong's cheeks and onto his lap or into the gravelly sand of the playground. He let go of the chains of the swing, wiping his face with the back of his palm and his forearm. Even then, his tears still continued to fall, followed by a whimper and then another strained sob.

It was tiring to hold it all back.

With only slight restraint, Hwanwoong cried, emptying his heart of the emotions and thoughts he had been bottling up with feeble sobs and burning tears. He felt so helpless and pitiful. He leaned into his palms, covering his face even though he's sure no one would even care about a twenty year old male crying on the swing of a playground, and even then they’d probably walk passed without a second glance to spare.

Gravel crunched around him. Another set of chains rattled and squeaked beside him where the empty swing was. Hwanwoong did his best to stifle his whimpers and sobs, aware that someone sat in the swing next him. He turned his head away, unwilling to face the person.

“Sorry,” the trainee shakily apologized.

“Why?” The person’s voice was soft and gentle. Hwanwoong bit his lip, swallowing his emotions. “I don’t think you have anything to be sorry about.”

Hwanwoong pursed his lips, chest unsettled by those words. He reluctantly glanced at who accompanied him, a swirl of intensity blowing inside him.

Gunmin sat beside him in the other swing, gaze distant as his eyes were casted downwards to the ground. Hwanwoong waited with baited breath to see what Gunmin’s reason was for being here, but he didn’t need a verbal answer. Gunmin blinked, his eyes trailing up to meet Hwanwoong’s. He gave him a small but gentle grin.

Like a flood bursting from a dam, everything rushed out of Hwanwoong in a heavy flow crashing down. He let out a loud sob and chokes on the next, burying his face into his hands and holding his mouth shut. It’s embarrassing. He was shattering, unraveling as if Gunmin had pulled a loose thread on a sweater. His ears were ringing and every inch of his skin tingled with the lack of oxygen. He couldn’t breathe, Hwanwoong knew that much. It felt like he was drowning, desperate for the air his lungs couldn’t grasp.

Arms hesitantly wrapped around him. It was an awkward hug meant to be comforting. And to an extent, it was comforting. It was warm, and that alone was enough for Hwanwoong to cling onto.

He heaved with every pathetic sob, burying his face into Gunmin’s sweater, hiding himself away.

“You did well,” Gunmin whispered, running a consoling hand down the younger’s back. Hwanwoong whimpered, growing weary in Gunmin’s arms.

“You did your best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry;; Happy Easter guys, stay safe <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
